Goodbye Confession
by vanilla869
Summary: Satoshi has just finish his Kalos journey and is his now on his way home to Kanto. Meanwhile on his way home Serena takes a chance to say the words she is willing to say. Can she be successfully trying to tell Satoshi or will she fail again? Rated T as words may contain a little deep meaning in it. (Japanese - English) Asame Town - Vaniville Town Miare City - Lumiose City


**To tell you the truth, this is the first fanfic story that I had wrote months ago although I wasn't able to uplaod since I had to do a lot of edits in it. About this story, I kind of prefer to use their Japanese names instead of their English names. And if there are any run-ons or sentence fragments don't be afraid to comment cause I will try my best to correct them for my future stories. Oh and also sorry for some repetitive words cause I have a habit of doing it.  
**

After placing first in the Kalos Conference League, Satoshi is now one day closer through his final day in Kalos before returning to Kanto.

Satoshi shouted "We finally did it" and his Pikachu just happily added "Pika-pika". His other friends also had words to say, Serena said "Congratulations Ash" in a happy manner, "Without our support you wouldn't be able to be the champion" Eureka said while Citron added "As long as you get to win, we're happy for it", "Dede-dede" Dedenne happily squeaked. "Thanks everybody" Satoshi complimented back from his friends had said.

_Minutes later_

Knowing that they won't be able to see Satoshi, Citron and Eureka express their final thoughts. Citron replied in a sad manner "Sadly, we won't be able to see you again anymore" while Eureka added "Brother is right, now that Satoshi is done with the Kalos League, he is going to return to Kanto"."Dede-dede" Dedenne sounded in a sad manner, "That's right" Serena added while feeling a bit depressed to herself.

Serena's POV:

Now Satoshi is leaving Kalos, perhaps I should send him a nice goodbye gift. Probably I need to tell him those otherwise there won't be any chance left for me to do so.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will miss everybody here, But I never forget my friends who travel with me, You will always be in my and Pikachu's heart" Satoshi told his friends in a well-s said manner, "Pika-pika" added Pikachu in a happy manner, "You're right" Citron said, "As long as you never forget us, same thing here for us" Eureka added, Satoshi & Co all laughed happily afterwards

_Meanwhile as they are approaching Miare City_

As Satoshi & Co were approaching Citron and Eureka's house, Citron replied in a sad manner "Well, it looks like we're here" while Eureka nodded, "Sorry, Satoshi we'll be going in" Citron said while not looking at his parting friend, "But I'm sure in the future, we will meet again and by that time I would have become a Pokemon trainer just like you, right Dedenne?" Eureka happily said , "Dede-dede" Dedenne squeaked happily , Citron now looking at Satoshi ,"And I will continue to work hard as a gym leader in Miare City and when I become stronger let's battle again. Until the time we meet again " saying it with determination before Citron and Eureka enter their home, "Goodbye, Citron and Eureka" Satoshi said in a downhearted manner while remembering the times of Citron and Eureka from all the adventure they had gone through.

"Well we need to get going" Satoshi continued as they continue to Asame Town while Serena nodded as she begins to feel more depressed inside her heart

"I'm sorry Satoshi" Serena said to herself then she tries to add a topic to light up the mood a bit "I never thought days would probably passed this fast" she said while trying to prevent the worrying to herself, Satoshi saying sadly while looking at the sky, "Yeah, its been a while from the time when I arrived here sadly but now it's the time I leave Kalos", "Pika-pika" Pikachu added sadly.

Hearing Satoshi's sad thoughts, Serena tries to cheer him up by saying "But you know, it was fun travelling with you. We got to meet a lot of trainers, pokemon, and even get to see the beautiful views of the whole Kalos region here" she ended her words sadly. "Yeah, I'll never forget those" Satoshi replied in a sad manner as Satoshi and Serena continued walking towards Asame Town.

_Meanwhile as they are approaching Asame Town_

While looking at themselves in a very gloomy way, Satoshi tries to ask Serena, "Serena, can you do me a favor?", "Sure" Serena replied back, "Then would you help me send off to the airport tomorrow?"Satoshi asked , Serena replied happily back "Sure, I'm fine with it. After all we're best friends right?", "Yeah, best friends forever" Satoshi happily answers back "Thank you Serena".

_As approaching near Serena's house_

As Satoshi and Serena reached the front of Serena's house, Serena tells Satoshi, "Then I'm going in, Goodnight Satoshi" as Serena went inside her home and close the door after Serena is inside Satoshi utters to himself, "Goodnight Serena" while Satoshi heads to his home while Serena utters to herself, "Goodnight Satoshi, may you have a pleasant trip back to Kanto" in a downhearted manner.

_Inside Satoshi's home_

Knowing that tomorrow will be his last day in Kalos, Satoshi expresses his full adventure experience to the yellow rodent while looking at it "You know buddy, I never thought that it only feels like I'm dreaming", Pikachu looked confused on Satoshi's words, then he continued, "The day I came here, I was excited to meet new friends like Citron and Eureka and pokemons along the way not only that I also get to learn about Mega Evolutions. But now it feels like we need to say goodbye to everyone here especially Serena." with the rodent still confused, he continued "Even though he was my childhood friend, I never thought that I also already need to say farewell to her" looking a bit through the window before he continued, "Just like how she said goodbye to me when leaving Kanto." Satoshi now saying in a depressed manner while Pikachu was looking very sad through Satoshi's words "Pika-pika" replying sadly back. "Yeah, I know its sad to say goodbye but she will always be an important friend in my heart wherever I will be". he ended sadly. "Well, I'm going to sleep" Satoshi said as he turn off the lights telling Pikachu ,"Goodnight Pikachu and Serena" as he decides to call it for the day.

_Inside Serena's house_

Serena knowing that she will part with Satoshi tomorrow express her final thoughts of Satoshi to her main pokemon Fennekin. She begins ,"You know Fennekin, do you want to know the feeling when you will say farewell to one of your close friends" The yellow fox looks confused replying "Fok-ko", Serena continued "Well, of course it will be really sad since you will never know when you will meet him again" The yellow fox understanding Serena's feelings speak sadly "Fok-ko", She continued "But its ok, even if we are far from each other. I'm sure he will always remember me right?", "Fok-ko" Fennekin replied in a happy manner while Serena continued on what she will be saying to Satoshi during their parting day , "But the truth is I haven't say those words to him. Its my last chance tomorrow since I'm not sure when we will see each other again" while saying these words, tears started to flow down from her eyes, "Huh, why am I crying? No this isn't the time to cry, I should probably make a nice send-off gift to him by tomorrow" speaking in a lonely way.

Serena's POV:

That's right, I should give him a souvenir so that he will never forget me

"Then Goodnight Fennekin" Serena said as she hops to bed and turn off the lights ,"Goodnight Satoshi, sweet dreams" as her last words before going to sleep as she calls for the day.

_The next day_

The day has come where Satoshi is returning to Kanto, Satoshi was excited through this day as he is returning to Kanto but at the same time a bit sad since he is parting with his long time friend Serena. "Ok Pikachu, let's head to Professor Platane's Lab" Satoshi excitedly saying while dashing through Platane 's lab while Pikachu happily replied back "Pika-pika".

_Inside Professor Platane's laboratory_

Satoshi shouted "Hello, Professor Platane are you in?" as Platane out came from inside his room greeted Satoshi one last time, "Oh its you, Satoshi" the professor smiled at him,Satoshi then replied back "Uh, Platane-san, I just want to say thanks for everything that you have to done to help me". The professor said "Its no big deal because that is my job as a professor and oh you need to hurry up or you might be late for the plane" but now in a worried bit manner. "Satoshi then hurried through the door as he turn his back saying "Then professor, till we meet again" while the professor expressing his farewell waving his hands at him"Goodbye then Satoshi, don't forget to give my regards from me to Professor Orchid" while Satoshi nodded as he leaves the lab and continues to his next stop. Satoshi said" Next I should probably head to Pansy, ok Miare Press here I come".

_Inside Miare Press_

"Pansy-san, are you here" asked Satoshi as he barges inside the newspaper press while Pansy steps out from the inside and welcomed Satoshi with a big smile" Oh Satoshi, I didn't know it was you", Satoshi quicky replied back" Actually I just came to say thanks for accompanying me for my arrival day here in Kalos, throughout the Decolora Islands , and also for returning home to Masara Town at that time", "No, its fine anyway you need to get going or else the plane won't wait for you. And if there is anything that you want to know, just message me with the number that you received from me a few days ago then I'll be returning to my newspaper editing job and also don't forget to send my regards to Professor Orchid, till we meet again Satoshi" Pansy said before returning to her job. "I understand, well then I'll get going Pansy" Satoshi said while dashing out of the door, as Satoshi left Pansy utters herself " Goodbye Satoshi, have a safe trip returning home". As Satoshi left the Miare Press, he only needs one last stop before he departs for his plane " Now the last thing is Serena's house" he said in a sadly manner before rushing to Asame Town.

_Arriving at Serena's house_

Satoshi knocks on the door of Serena's house" Hello, anyone in there" however his voices can't be heard by neither Serena's mom or Serena then he tries to doorbell in which the door opened. "Oh its you Satoshi" Grace said , "Satoshi greeted Serena's mother" Hello Grace, good to see you. Is Serena inside?". Grace said "Oh she's almost done, She'll be downstairs in a few minutes" while Satoshi answered back "I see".

_Minutes later_

Grace said "Oh here she comes", "Sorry for the wait" shouts a brunette named Serena coming from upstairs, in fact she's wearing a black long sleeves for the first time added to that is her red skirt, black sneakers and her pink fedora hat. With her outfit, Satoshi was a bit stunned while saying " You look good on that outfit" while Serena replied back "Really(while blushing a bit), thanks. Oh Satoshi I'm really sorry if you have to wait too long" as Satoshi replied back while shaking his head "No, its fine I had just arrived here then shall we?" while Serena nodded in agreement. Before Satoshi and Serena going to leave the house, Grace suddenly said" Oh yeah I forgot Satoshi, here" as she hands a packed lunch to him. "Grace, is this" Satoshi questioned her while she replied back " Don't worry about that, its only I got to cook extra for today. Its ok just take it with you, you can eat it inside the plane if you want". Satoshi happily said "Oh I see , thanks Grace" while Grace added "And also for taking care of Serena throughout your journey" as Satoshi replied back "No, its fine after all we're best friends" while Grace nodded in agreement. "Then Mom, we'll get going" Serena said while waving her mother goodbye as her mother waved also at her daughter "Take care Satoshi , Serena" as Satoshi and Serena heads to Kalos Airport.

_Oops time skip, arriving at Miare City_

At this time, Satoshi and Serena had just arrived in Miare City at the same time sadness arises from both of them knowing that Satoshi today will be leaving Kalos. While walking around Miare City, Satoshi said "Its nice to see this place for the last time. I'm sure I will miss these kinds of view" while Serena nodding in agreement as Satoshi tries to recall the first time he has arrived in Miare City as the two continues walking while looking at the places that they both were familiar. "That is the Prism Tower" Satoshi exclaimed while looking at the familiar building while Serena added" Its also the time where you get kicked out for the first time without having a badge and also where you had your rematch for the fifth badge with Citron". Both begin to feel sad while mentioning Citron since they had been friends while travelling with him and her younger sister Eureka. After that Satoshi and Serena both continue on their way to the airport.

_Arriving at Kalos Airport_

Satoshi said sadly "Oh we're here" as Serena tries to cheer him up saying "Don't worry we still have a lot of time to talk and eat" while Satoshi regains from his sad spirit saying "Yeah, you're right then let's head somewhere to talk" while he grabs Serena's hands as she shouted "Wait, Satoshi where are you dragging me?" however Satoshi didn't exactly hear what Serena just said.

_Hours later _

While waiting for the plane to arrive, Satoshi and Serena sit on the comfy chairs near the waiting area of the plane however Serena begins to feel a bit sad as time begins to fly fast.

Serena's POV:

Its just sad to say goodbye. Although I don't have any choice, I just need to say those words then I will be relieved

Meanwhile Serena tries to change the topic to hide her sadness" Time sure pass by really fast" while Satoshi replied back" Yeah, it just only feels like a dream to me." Serena then happily said "But it was thanks to you, that I was able to find my goal and I also got to spend a lot of wonderful memories with you" while Satoshi replied back" Well, actually I was glad that I was able to met you, Citron and Eureka(while remembering the time how Satoshi met these three). At first I also never thought that you will be the friend that I got to helped through the past years." as Serena nodded and answers him back" Yeah, and I also I didn't expect to meet you here. Meeting you here is also unexpected but now its my time to say farewell to you" while Satoshi lowers his hat nodding. Serena continued" You know I actually will be very sad to see you go. Not only I will miss you but maybe I will never get to see you again. Who knows when our paths will cross again, I'm sorry, Satoshi" as tears begins to flow down from her eyes however knowing that Serena is totally depressed seeing him leave, Satoshi hugged her back "Its ok Serena. I know the feeling when you will be parting with someone you know for a long time" while patting her gently. After that Serena thought of an idea" Oh yeah Satoshi I forgot, here" as she tries to show a souvenir and a food that she cooked for him, she continued, "For you". Satoshi replied back in awe "Serena, this is" as he takes a look at the souvenir and the food she gave him. Serena sadly saying " Actually the food is your favorite packed lunch. I learned it from my mom and hopefully you will like the taste and that souvenir its actually my favorite ribbon. I want to give it to you so that you can always remember me no matter how many years have passed." as Satoshi replied back "Thanks Serena, I really appreciate it" while Serena answers him back" You're welcome" as she begins to feel more depressed knowing the time of Satoshi departing is getting near.

_30 minutes before flight_

The speaker in the airport announced "Passengers of KK Airways, flight AL 9126, please proceed to the boarding gate 30 minutes before the departure time . All passengers may now board though gate 6. Thank you." Hearing the speaker announced Satoshi answers Serena "Well ,Serena I need to get going" as he was about the board the gate, Serena runs to Satoshi and kiss him in the lips as tears begins to flow down from her eyes while shouting the words he unexpected to hear from her " I like you, Satoshi". Satoshi was speechless to what Serena shouted, she continued "Sorry if I keep on hiding it from you. Actually I was scared at first because I don't know what you will think of it, but its ok if you don't feel like to answer me back. I'm sorry for forcing you, Satoshi" she ended while starting to cry. Although Satoshi answers her back with a deep smile "Thank you, Serena. I will never forget this day." as he hugs her one last time and also tries to wipe her tears as he takes out the familiar blue handkerchief that Serena gives back to him throughout the journey. He continued" Well then goodbye Serena, have a wonderful life and remember to cherish the days you've had here" as he enters the boarding gate to the plane. Serena shouted at him" Goodbye Satoshi, have a pleasant trip on your way home" as she waves him at the hands but at the same time begins to feel more sad though she continued with her words " And don't forget to say hello to your mom for me" as Satoshi replies back with raising his right hand saying " Serena, don't give up" before continuing to enter the gate. As Satoshi had completely enter the plane, Serena utters her last words to herself " Goodbye Satoshi, till the day we meet again" before returning home to Asame Town.

_Inside the plane_

Satoshi and his buddy Pikachu while looking one last view on the Kalos Region begins to feel excited ,he begins "Pikachu, we're going back home to Masara Town. Aren't you excited" while the yellow rodent Pikachu replied happily "Pika-pi". But at the same time Satoshi feels depressed leaving his childhood friend , he continued" Yeah I know that I will miss Serena but" in which he wasn't able to continue saying while mentioning the word Serena as Satoshi's tears begins to fall from his eyes then he tries to find a ribbon from his backpack and hugs it tightly from his body not knowing he begins to cry a bit.

Satoshi's POV:

Huh? Why am I crying. Is this the feeling when you have to say goodbye to your dearest friend. Oh I know I'll just passed a message to Serena.

Trying to hide his sadness, Satoshi shouted outside the plane's window " Serena, I promise I'll be back in the future. There you go message sent".

_Inside Serena's house at her bedroom_

Serena saying in despair " Satoshi is now gone, I will never get to see him again" as she begins to cry while hugging her pillow, "Satoshi, please don't leave me, I'm feeling really lonely without you right now. Now that you're gone who's going to cheer me up when I'm feeling sad or troubled. Satoshi, why did you have to leave, I'm feeling really sad" as she cries louder until she hears Satoshi shouting from the plane. Satoshi was actually shouting " Serena, I promise I'll be back in the future and when I do we'll have lots of time to bond again together. That is why whatever happens don't feel sad even when I'm not there for you because if you do, I also will feel the same. And also thanks for everything you have done , I was really happy when I got to spend time together with you. I will never forget those days especially if its with you." Hearing Satoshi shouting those words, Serena wipes her tears and utters to herself " Thank you, Satoshi. Please be careful on your way back home, have a safe trip" as she heads to sleep after saying those words.

_One day later, arriving at Masara Town_

Satoshi utters the last words to Serena ," Serena , I hope you're doing fine" as he continues to walk home adding the words " Let's go, Pikachu" both running heading towards their real home.

That ends my story hopefully you like it or not and sorry if I got to mix some words. Until then please look forward to my next upcoming stories .This is vanilla869 now signing off


End file.
